


Sleepless Nights

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tired Steve Rogers, and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve and Tony struggle to get their son to sleep.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one-shot in my head for a while and I finally had the time to post it. I wanted to work on writing more fluffy stories and well I decided to write this. I hope everyone likes it!

The crying hadn’t stopped since they brought him home. The long months before his arrival should have prepared them for this, but instead they felt helpless and on the verge of a breakdown.

At least that’s how Steve felt.

He was exhausted, more so than he’s ever been in his life and all he wanted was to rest. His body was still recovering from the long hours of labor and though the serum had aided in the healing, it did little to ease the exhaustion. The serum did many things, but calming a fussy newborn was not one of them.

At just a couple days old, Peter had already stolen Steve’s heart. He would do anything and everything to keep his son happy and safe. But for the life of him he could not get him to sleep.

Steve had tried everything: rocking Peter, talking to him, even singing. But nothing worked to calm the little boy down. Steve was at his wits end, but it wasn’t just him.

Tony was struggling. The lack of sleep isn't the issue, he had gone days without sleep before, but the crying was getting to him. Tony didn’t possess any parental skills; for the longest time he accepted not having to take on a dad roll. But now he was a father and he never thought he could love something so much. Even if his son was giving him the worst headache of his life.

“Steve, do something,” Tony groans, fingers digging into his temples to rub the throb away.

“What do you think I’m doing!” Steve snaps. Tony peers up at him, one brow arching up in amusement. That only angers Steve more. “You think this is funny?”

This is the part where Tony should reply with the correct response, but he’s never done it before and he wasn’t about to start now. He continues to rub at his head, small chuckles slipping past his lips. He can feel Steve’s burning gaze on him and he glances up.

Steve is angry, but Tony has witnessed him like this before. They have had their fair share of disagreements and before marriage and their son, those disagreements have turned physical. They’ve moved on from that though, but no relationship was perfect, especially not theirs and they fought every now and then.

But seeing Steve angry while desperately trying to calm a crying newborn, made it nearly impossible to take him seriously. Tony chuckles again, and with a roll of his eyes, Steve turns away to console his upset son.

“I know, Pete,” he soothes, frowning when Peter continues to cry. His face is flushed red, eyes shut and small hands clenched tightly. The cries have grown in intensity since he first tried to lie Peter down for the night. Steve had done everything and yet his son was still unhappy.

“Okay my turn.” Tony rises from the rocking chair and makes his way over to Steve, hands held out impatiently for his son. Steve hesitates and Tony rolls his eyes. “Be mad at me all you want, but let me at least try.”

“Oh because you’re suddenly a baby expert?” Steve is still obviously annoyed. He rocks Peter gently, softly shushing him when his cries grow louder.

“No, but maybe you’re doing something wrong.” That was definitely the wrong thing for Tony to say and he quickly regrets those words leaving his mouth when anger flashes in Steve’s blue orbs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I’m doing something wrong? I’m doing-you’ve been sitting for the past twenty minutes while I calm him down!”

At Steve’s outburst, Peter’s cries rise in volume and Steve groans. He sends a glare Tony’s way, almost as if it was Tony’s fault. It’s not, at least not really. Steve is the cranky one, but he feels he has every right to be. Tony wasn’t the one who had to deal with the pregnancy and birth the way he had.

They were both running on very little sleep and the arguing was prone to happen sooner or later.

Tony is coming closer, arms outstretched and with a sigh of defeat, Steve offers him their son. “I’m not the only one not surprised by us fighting right?” Tony questions and Steve rolls his eyes.

“No,” Steve huffs and runs his fingers through messy blond hair. He’s in need of a shower and sleep. He never thought he’d ever say this, but he’d kill to go back in the ice right about now.

Peter is still fussing and Steve reaches over to soothe him, but his comforting touch proves to be helpless and it only brings his son more distress.

“Tony, I don’t know what to do.” Steve looks like he’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Tony has never seen him so stressed.

“Cap, you need to relax,” Tony says, “I know you’re tired-”

“I’m more than tired; I’m drained. I don’t…” Steve sighs when Peter continues to express his discomfort. A part of him wanted to walk away and let Tony deal with their unhappy son, but the other half feels guilty. It was his job as a father to comfort and care for his son.

“Steve, relax,” Tony tries again to calm his upset husband. Pretty soon it wasn’t just going to be his son crying. “Go back to bed. I can take it from here.”

“Tony-”

“Go. You look like you’re on the verge of crying and I bet Pete is picking up on it. Just go back to bed and try to get some sleep.”

All he wants to do is sleep and sleep and sleep, but having a new baby made that basic human need impossible. And as much as his body craves the rest, his son’s needs come before his own.

“Tony, I can help. It’s not supposed to be just you.”

“And it’s not. But you’re struggling right now, Cap.”

Steve sighs, both of his hands coming up to cover his face. His eyes burn from unshed tears and he quickly blinks them back. Peter’s cries are still in his ears. Steve can’t bear to look at him, not when he feels like he failed his son.

Tony is doing everything he can to get the newborn calm, but Peter is having none of it. He squirms in Tony’s arms, balling his little hands into fists. Tony is feeling the same anxiety and stress that comes with having a baby, but he’s not allowing himself to crack. He had to be strong for both himself and Steve.

“Hey, Pete. Shh, it’s okay,” Tony soothes his son. “I don’t know what you’re so upset about. Your Papa and I should be the ones crying.”

Peter continues to cry and Tony huffs in frustration.

“I tried talking to him and it doesn’t work. Nothing works,” Steve says.

Tony wasn’t giving up. “Listen, kid you gotta stop. You’re killing us here. If you want me to sing, it’s not happening.”

The crying starts to get lower and lower until soft whimpers are the only sounds leaving Peter’s pouty lips. His dark eyes open, connecting with similar ones. Tony and Steve hold their breath.

“Shh,” Tony whispers when Peter frowns up at him. “Hey, Pete. Are you good now?”

When the silence continues, Tony lets out a breath of relief. He glances up at Steve, taking in the relieved expression on his face. “Cap, I’d get out of here just in case.”

Steve nods his head, but he doesn’t leave the room. “I’ll stay here,” he says and lowers himself in the rocking chair Tony was occupying a few minutes prior.

Tony keeps his eyes on his son’s face, smiling softly when Peter remains quiet. He gently starts to rock him, silently praying that the movement doesn’t upset his son. When it doesn’t, Tony continues the motion.

Peter keeps his eyes wide open and trained on Tony’s. He’s alert and it becomes apparent that getting him to sleep any time soon was not happening. Tony doesn’t mind; he’s willing to stay up all night with the kid if it means Steve can get some much needed rest.

“Lucky for you, kiddo I don’t sleep. I can go hours without it. Your Papa loves it though, slept a whole 70 years. So if your gonna cry, just do it around me okay?” Tony tells his son quietly.

Peter’s eyes begin to flutter and Tony’s not sure if it’s from the rocking motion or the talking. Whatever the reason, Tony’s just thankful that his son is finally drifting off to sleep.

He’s not the only one. Tony glances in the direction of where his husband is sitting and finds Steve passed out in the chair, head tilted back and snoring softly.

Tony smiles and turns back to his son, leaning down to press his lips against his son’s forehead. The sleepless nights were the hardest, but he wouldn’t change them for the world.


End file.
